


Penetrate // Gyllenholland

by Tomandjake



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Awkwardness, Bottom Tom Holland, Boyfriends, College, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Issues, Dark, Death Threats, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Obsession, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Shyness, Taboo, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomandjake/pseuds/Tomandjake
Summary: An uproar of murders sparked in the Queens part of New York City. It was Tom's first week in the U.S, as he transfered from London to attend college with his online friend, Jacob. Being new he didn't know the precautions the city withheld, but was he really in danger when he always had someone watching him?





	1. Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Graphic Depictions of violence, homophobia, death, and sexual scenes.
> 
> If triggered by any of those I'd advise to not read this book, so read at your own risk.

10:14 a.m

Tom's POV

"Yea, mum- I'm totally fine. You don't need to worry about me- Yes I know how to do my own laundry- Yes, I know- Mum, I'll call you later, I need to finish unpacking- Yup, yup- Bye,love you!"

I sat down the box in my arms, on a nearby table, and ended the call, while my mother still kept on talking.   
I huffed, noticeably stressed from everything.

"Your mom is really worried about you...what is this like...the 5th call you guys had since you got here?"  
Jacob chuckled, while finishing off his cereal. 

"Ummm...yea, I think so.... Uh do you mind if I turn on the TV? It's really quiet in here." I responded, to which Jacob just shrugged.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, being met with a news channel that instantly popped up. 

"-a killer on the loose. Investigators say this maybe connected with the last five murders that took place in Queens, this past month. Eyewitness News reporter, Seth Goodwin, has the story from-" 

Jacob pushed past me, landing on the couch. "I've been waiting for another one to happen, oh my God, I need to call Zen-" Jacob whipped out his phone from his pocket seemingly excited, so I cut him off.

"Hold on, call who- and why are you.. excited?" 

"Ohh.. you don't know..do you?..."   
I shook my head to that. 

"Well come here, I'll tell you," Jacob patted the other cushion on the couch that he was not seated on.

Once I sat down, Jacob grabbed the remote to mute the TV, and started explaining the situation. 

"Ok, so before you got here, people in Queens started turning up dead, and not like regular death, it was all murder, which we first thought nothing of it, until the rate kept on increasing, and when stuff like that happens without someone being caught everytime, people form a lot of conspiracies. So one conspiracy is that the city is trying to control the population by randomly selecting vulnerable victims. Some people also think its realtime Michael Myers." 

I lifted one eyebrow, weirded out by the whole situation. "And..what? You have your own conspiracy?" 

"Hm, not really, my friends and I formed one similar to the Michael Myers one, but honestly we're just curious about who the real killer is, or killers, if there's multiple. It's just something fun to do, while being locked up in boring ol college."

"Ohh..Well...I'ma finish unpacking, before my mum calls again," I used that excuse to end the conversation, while sliding off the couch, and grabbing more boxes, heading to my room. 

The reason was that I didn't want to be bombarded with worries, when I just arrived here, I want everything to seem amazing, so my mum don't worry anymore, but how am I supposed to make it without worrying when my roommate is a conspiracy theorist who is intrigued by murder?

I groaned, and put in my earbuds while I finished unpacking.

_______________________

9:46 PM

I decided to go on a stroll after being cooped up in the flat all day unpacking, while Jacob was conspiring with a friend on the phone.

The night breeze was sorta calming, while all you could hear was car horns in the near distance, and your footsteps as you walked on the pavement. 

A convenience store with LED lights that partially lit up the sidewalk caught my eye when I walked past it.  
And knowing there's barely any food in the fridge at the flat, I decided to check it out.

I walked in, the bell above the door ringing, and my ears being met with small tunes that played from the intercom. I smiled at the cashier and grabbed a basket, noticing only one other person in the store was shopping, besides me. 

I shifted through the aisles, examining items and putting them into the basket, meanwhile I could hear the other customer moving condiments from the aisle behind me. 

The atmosphere in here was kinda awkward, being alone, it felt like someone was always watching your every move, or maybe it's just because I'm socially awkward.

Once finished, I made my way to the counter where the cashier lady scanned my items, and put everything in a bag when done.

I smiled at her once more, and stepped back to head out the door, only to be met with a warm body instead, I fell back, spilling a few items from my bag.

"Woah there kid, are you alright?" A manly voice spoke upon me.

I glanced up to look at the man I just tripped over. He bent down to meet my height on the floor, and started to pick up the few items that fell. 

I looked at his face, he was attractive to say the least. Penetrating blue eyes, combed back brown hair, and muscles that you could vividly see through his tight long sleeve shirt.   
My mouth watered at the sight..did I really just trip over him?

Yes, I did.

He pulled me up by my elbow, and put the items that fell in my bag, while I just stood there shocked. 

He looked down at me smiling, like he was waiting for me to say something.

"Ummm...I-I tripped," Was all I could say. Curse my anti-socialness for making me say something absolutely stupid to a hot man.

"Yea.." The guy chuckled, while still smiling at me. His eyes started to scan over my body while I just stood there, which started to make me extremely nervous, because do I look ugly? 

"Ummm, ima- I'ma go- I have to get- back..." I slowly crept back, pushing myself through the door and running all the way back to the apartment, remembering the awkward moment I just caused. 

Arriving at the apartment, I quickly slammed the door behind me and set the groceries on the kitchen counter. 

"Woah...why in such a rush man? Did Michael Myers chase you here?" Jacob came out of his room laughing. 

"No, I just did something real stupid and embarrassing," I whined, opening the fridge to snatch a water bottle to chug. 

"But you always do something stupid or embarrassing, someday you just have to accept your weirdness, and stop looking down on yourself," Jacob tried to sound inspirational.

"Haha...so funny," I said clearly sarcastic, while putting the groceries in the fridge. 

"Well Tom, besides that I don't think you should be going out alone at night, especially since what's been going on lately," Jacob sounded concern. 

I closed the fridge and gave Jacob an annoyed look. "Jacob nothing's gonna happen to me, and it's not like I'ma go wondering outside every night. So it's likey I'ma not cross paths with a serial killer," 

"Things can happen sometimes you know... I'm just being worried about you... I mean you're new to New York and all, so you might end up lost-"

"Well...I love you too...mum," I interrupted sarcastically as I headed to my room, and closed the door behind me. "And goodnight!" I screamed, hoping he would hear through the walls.

____________

Jacob's POV

"This kid..." I shook my head, he acts like a baby sometimes...a British baby..

I grabbed a snack and headed into my room just like Tom did. I do worry about him sometimes...I mean who goes running around the city at night... alone!? And to be honest, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to defend himself either. 

Poor kid is too innocent for the world...I've known him for 8 years now, and he acts just like he did back then...He really is a British baby. 

___________________


	2. Coincidence

11:36 a.m

Tom's POV

It's been 4 days, since I had that awkward moment at the convenience store. Yet, I still think back on it like it happened yesterday.

I didn't even say 'Thank You' or 'Im sorry' to the guy I tripped over, I just straight up ran off like an idiot. The guy probably thought I was a lunatic tbh, and if that's the case, I hope to not come across him anytime soon.

I tried to focus my attention on the conversation Jacob was having with his college friend, Zendaya, to get my mind off of the embarrassing moment.

We was currently having lunch at 'Papa's Kitchen' which was a small restaurant right off the New York sidewalk. 

"I'm pretty sure there will be a rager we could go too soon. Especially since it's the beginning of college, and people throw ragers like crazy here,"  
Jacob mentioned.

"But.....maybe we don't have to wait to attend a rager.... When we could host one, which is a good way to make friends... I've heard," Zendaya suggested back, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

The last thing I want to do is be cooped up in an apartment with folks drunk off their arse, and music that blared through the walls all night. 

"Oh, you're right! You hear that Tom? We hosting a party tonight," Jacob stuffed his mouth with the last bit of his sandwich, and signaled for us to gather up our things. 

"What? No..no..no..no, we have courses in the morning, we can't-"

Jacob grabbed me by the shoulder's and gave me a stern look.   
"Tom, you need to loosen up a bit, this is college. Yes, we may have courses in the morning, but those don't really matter right now... what does matter tho... is you getting laid," 

"I-" 

Jacob shushed me by putting his index finger on my lips.

"You....need....to...loosen...up," Jacob nodded his head, like I was supposed agree with him. 

I sighed, and looked down at the ground, which Jacob took as confirmation that I agreed with him.

"And there we have it folks, Tom Holland is getting L.A.I.D...laid tonight," Jacob whooped, to which Zendaya and the neighboring customers laughed at.

After that we payed our bill, and went our separate ways.

Jacob went to the store to get plastic cups and food that'll will on display tonight, Zendaya went to get booze, while I just walked my way back to the apartment, to clean and hide certain items that I don't want people to steal. 

I wasn't excited for tonight to say the least, but what Jacob said is true. I do need to loosen up, and maybe get laid.

I mean.. i've been keeping my virginity for someone special, but I never seemed to find the right person, especially since I went through middle school and high school, where people are only looking for a quick shag, not some long term relationship.

I just want it to feel special, but is that what I'm going to get?

________________

8:56 P.M

The party was being held at around, 9:15, but people was already arriving way sooner than I expected.

I have no idea how we managed to get the word out about the party like we did, cause by the looks of it, tons of people are gonna show up, but this is college and word about a rager happening will spread like wildfire, so I really shouldn't be surprised.

We ended up having to call Pizza Hut and order a few boxes, because people were already devouring the dip and chips.

"Tom the pizza guy texted saying he's outside, will you go and get it while I DJ, cause if we have you choosing the music you'd be playing Britney Spears, and we can't be allowing that," 

I groaned. Why couldn't the pizza guy come up to the apartment door? It's not like the doors downstairs are locked. 

But I made my way down there anyways, passing by some college classmates that were headed to the rager, just by the looks of them. 

When outside I was met with a cold breeze, and it didn't help that I was wearing a shirt sleeve shirt. I crossed my arms, hoping to get warmer by that, and started walking around on the sidewalk looking for the pizza guy. 

There was a bunch of cars parked, so it was a struggle finding him, but why am I having to search for him when he should be waiting for my arrival? I guess New York has different standards than London does.

I ended up having to walk much further than I liked, but I finally found the Pizza Hut car parked all the way down the street. 

I made it to the car and peeped through the windows.

The car wasn't on, and nobody was in there, but there was also nobody on the sidewalk that was withholding pizza. 

I started getting weird vibes, because it just seemed odd. 

I pulled out my phone to call Jacob and tell him, but before I could press the call button, a warm hand crept on my shoulder.

To with extinct I swung around and punched, hitting nothing but cardboard. 

Pizza.

I looked down at the pizza boxes I just punched and back up to the pizza guy, prepared to apologise. 

But he looked really familiar....then it dawned on me.

This was the guy from the convenience store. 

"Oh..um, s- sorry, didn't mean to do that...you just kinda spooked me," I managed to say.

"No, no! It's alright, I shouldn't have creeped up on you like I did," He chuckled. Which made me feel better, knowing he's not mad. 

We both bent down to collect the boxes off the ground.

"Sorry about...uh.. tripping over you too...and running off like I did.." I looked up at him while saying it, while he picked up the last box. 

He stopped what he was doing, and looked back at me with a smile.

"That was you!? Oh my God, no wonder you looked familiar, I was like- I've seen this kid before, but I didn't know where," he laughed it off, and pulled me up by my elbow like the last time. 

"Wow.... you know...what a coincidence," he finished and shook his head, still smiling, which made me smile back. 

"Yea I know, it's crazy, especially knowing how big New York City is," Me myself was shook as well, it's like we was destined to meet again, thinking that made my stomach do flips. 

True love? Soulmate? Is this who I'm supposed to lose my virginity to? 

I mentally slapped myself. I am just thirsty at this point for true romance... or I maybe read to many chick flick books.

____________________


	3. Jake

9:12 P.M

Jacob's POV

It's been 16 minutes since Tom left to get the pizza. 

Which is a lot of time taken for a simple task.

The more the time passes the more the room gets fuller with more people.  
Which means the snacks we had before is already gone, and some people here are getting the munchies like crazy. 

Do I smell weed?

Ugh, but there's nothing I can really do. I mean I have to DJ and watch over people incase something gets out of hand.

But I guess I spoke too soon, cause the next person stumbling through the door was nothing but the British Baby....and some guy. 

They carried the pizza boxes I ordered, which I was greatful for.

I put down my headphones and headed over there to help place the boxes down.

"Woah Tom, what took you forever? People here seemed to get hungrier by the moment...and if you haven't arrived I probably would've got ate," I chuckled at my own joke. 

"I got lost, can't help that so many people are here, making the parking space limited," Tom placed the boxes down.

He turned to look at the guy behind him and back at me, "Gotta run to the loo real quick, sorry lads," He pointed his way at the restroom and left, leaving me and the guy standing by the pizza boxes. 

He had a pizza badge on his chest, which made me actually realize he was the pizza guy, not just some random guy helping Tom. 

I would've pulled out my money and payed him by now, if he wasn't watching the crowd so intensely like he was. 

He was just so fixated on everyone and their movements. I was gonna say something to make the situation less awkward, until I heard commotion.

"Clean up on aisle 5!" Someone yelled within the crowd, which instantly made my stomach churn. 

Someone puked...and I was going to have to clean it. 

____________________

9:19 P.M

Tom's POV

The line to the bathroom was crazy long, and it felt like it wasn't even moving an inch.

What made the situation worst is I was on the verge of pissing my pants, and I only had limited options on how to deal with it.

Plan A: Piss my pants

Plan B: Use the lobby bathroom

Plan C: Pee in the sink?

Plan B it is. 

I turned around and limped my through the crowd, toward the front door. I would've lied if I said I didn't get a little grinded and twerked on, on my way there. 

I finally made it through the door and took the elevator down, instead of the stairs.

I was occupied by a couple making out, while I was in there, to which I frowned...something I'm missing out on.

The door finally made it to the lobby, so I booked it to the restroom, limping in all. 

_____________

9:27 P.M

I headed back out the bathroom door once finished, only to notice police taking what looks like the people from the party, out the front doors. 

Shit.

"I don't think it's a good time right now..to head back up there," a voice came from behind me. 

I turned around startled, but it was only the convenience store dude.

I instantly calmed. "What happened? Did someone...get hurt?" 

He laughed, "No, pretty sure the neighbors just made tons of complaints...cause you know, all the commotion," 

"Oh..." I nodded. 

I didn't know if I was happy or sad that the party got shut down so quickly, I mean it's not like I was gonna have fun anyways if I went back up there, so I guess I'm happy. 

"We can drive around the city a little, while things calm down here," the guy suggested.

"Yea...sure, sounds nice. What's your name by the way?" 

He hesitated before answering, "It's..Jake," 

I would be lying if I said I wasn't checking Jake out. And yes I am gay...but I only came out to my friend..Jacob. 

I was scared to come out to my parents, in fear of them being disappointed in me, but I guess I'ma have to do it sometime soon, if I wanna continue life without that worry. 

"I'm Tom, if you d-don't know already," I awkwardly stuck out my hand.

"I know," he gripped my hand firmly. 

"Huh?"

"Your friend mentioned it when we walked in with the pizza, remember?" 

"Ohhh! Right," I awkwardly laughed it off. Gosh I'm so dumb.

__________________

9:34 PM

We snuck out the apartments back door, into the alley way, so we wouldn't get questioned by the cops, like Jake said. 

Jake had his hand on my lower back the whole time we walked, which gave me mad butterflies. 

But that was all disrupted when we walked by the back alley garbage can, which was giving off a disgusting putrid smell. 

I gagged, "New York trash cans STINK! Ackkk,"

"Yea, well....let's get outta here before that gagging turns into actual throw up," he chuckled and continued to lead us towards his car.

When we got there he opened the passenger door for me, like a gentleman.

I clearly blushed in response, to which he could see, cause he just giggled and pinched my cheek. 

"You're cute," he whispered. 

I just stood there blushing in shock, while he walked his way to the drivers seat. 

First of all, this man is hot as hell, second of all, he called me cute, third of all I'm getting in his car. This night went from bad to amazing real quick...

"You gonna get in? Or continue standing there on the sidewalk?" 

His words snapped me out of my thoughts. Embarrassed I finally got in the car and buckled my seat belt. 

He started the car and pulled out of the parking space, "So... wanna go to my house?" 

I hesitated before answering, "Ummm...y-you sure? I have classes..in the morning," 

"Yea, don't worry, I can drop you off... it'll be.. fun," He smirked.

_________________________


	4. A rich man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning this contains death and violence*

10:04 PM

Tom's POV

When we pulled up in his driveway, I became speechless.

His house was definitely bigger than I expected for a "pizza guy".

I mean this must be his side job, cause I know this Pizza Hut job is not paying his damn bills in this house.

Example of the house if y'all want an idea: 

"We're here," he parked the car.

"Ummm...," I stared out the window taking in every feature of the house.

"Something wrong?" He gripped my shoulder, causing me to turn and look at him.

"No...I just don't understand..how a pizza guy can have a house like this,"

He chuckled, and reached up running his fingers through my hair, causing me to blush once more. 

He started slowly leaning across the center console, inching his face closer to mine, until I felt his breath against my lips.

*Click* 

He pushed open my door, falling back down into his seat.

I looked at him shocked, while he just smiled and got out.

Ugh.  
_____________________

*Flashback*

8:47 P.M

Jake's POV

Parked in my car with the lights off, I surveyed the area until a car with a pizza sign on the car door pulled up in front of Tom's apartment. 

Like the rest of my victims, here was the plan.

When meeting victims at night, always find a vulnerable victim, someone who looks easily manipulated and weak.  
Make some sort of contact with them, either physical or verbal. Stalk them for a few days, and find out as much information as possible, whether it's asking some people they seemingly know. Kill anyone that gets in the way of your plan. Get to know them the second encounter with them. Make them trust you, and break that trust by putting them into external life.

It was like a game. Real life GTA. 

It felt nice feeling someones blood gush out of them until their soul left their body.

You could also take their house items and their money, and make it benefit your own life.

But covering up your tracks is very difficult, and needs to be highly thought out.

_________

I waited till he parked the car and got out, after that I made my move, skimming through the previously parked vehicles alongside the road.

The pizza guy opened the passenger door to collect the large amounts of pizza, and sat them on the roof of his car. 

He pulled out a phone from his pocket, giving me time to sneak up behind him and shoving him into his car, closing the door.

His hollers didn't last long as I smothered him with a chloroform soaked rag over his nose and mouth, slowing his kicks and punches as he became weaker.

His eyes slowly drifted shut, meaning he was passing out from the fumes.

I shoved him into the backseat, stripping him from his work clothes and putting them onto my own body.

I hopped out the car, and returned the pizza boxes to their recent place in the passenger seat.

I drove the car farther from the apartment next to an alleyway, so I'll be less seen.

I ended up dragging his body behind a dumpster, pulling out a switch blade from my shoe, and propelling the knife into his skull. Dead.

Now was the fun part.

I continuously sliced open his face, making sure no blood comes up and squirts me in the face. 

What you have to do is make the person unrecognizable. So I bashed his teeth in, collecting them, and went on to slice his fingers off. I put everything that came off of him into a bag, and dumped his lifeless body into the dumpster. 

I grabbed some trash bags that were on the top of the other garage and placed them on his body, so you won't see him at first glance, when opening the lid to the trash can.

I cleaned up and made my way back to the car, texting whoever ordered the pizza that I was outside. By the chances of it, it could be Tom or Tom's friend retrieving the pizza, hopefully Tom.

_________________

10:15 P.M

Tom's POV

I was sitting down on his couch, waiting for him to come back with some wine. 

I can't believe I was bold enough to enter some "stranger's" car, and now I'm at his house.

I mean, he wasn't exactly a stranger, but close enough, cause I only met him two times. 

He finally arrived with the wine already poured in some wine glasses.

He sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his chest.

I watched as he sipped his wine, his adam's apple moving upward everytime he took a gulp.

He was a gorgeous man, but why was he so interested in me? 

I frowned and looked down at my shoes, slightly kicking them back and forth.

"What's the matter?" I felt his breath on my ears when he said that, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked back at him and closed my eyes.

"I-I think I l-like you...but im afraid of that.. cause i've never been in a relationship b-before... I don't want just sex...even though it sounds nice..but what I mostly want is somebody's love and affection..."

I opened my eyes, seeing him gulp as his eyes scattered across my face. 

He looked worried.

He suddenly reached forward engulfing me in a tight hug, causing my wine to jump out it's glass and onto his clothes.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I sat down my glass, running over to the kitchen for a rag, to clean him up.

When I got back he was already stripped down to his underwear. 

I choked on my spit, seeing the view I was seeing. 

"Ahh!" I screamed and turned around, covering my eyes.

The image wouldn't stop playing over and over again in my head. Then soon I felt my private part begining to rise.

Oh...shit.

_______________


	5. What is love?

________________

10:21 P.M

Jake's POV

I stripped from my clothes, so I could take them to the wash. 

"Ahh!" I heard a faint scream come behind me, it was Tom.

I walked up to him, holding my clothes.

"What? Have you never seen a guy naked before?"

Tom still remained turned around, covering his eyes with his hands. 

I gave him a weird look, and walked around him to head to the wash.

When I did that, he turned the other way, back still towards me.

The fuck is he doing?  
I walked away, so I wouldn't bother him anymore.

After putting the clothes in the wash, I headed to my room to put on some other clothes. Grey sweatpants and a white shirt.

I walked to my dresser checking to see if all the weapons were in place where I hid them. Just...in...case

I walked back to the living room, seeing Tom on the couch with a pillow on his lap, and downing the wine bottle. 

I ran over to him, snatching the wine bottle out of his hand.

He pouted, "I thought it would help.." 

"Huh??" I questioned, "Help what?"

He lifted the pillow off of his lap, revealing his definite hard on.

"Ohhh.." was all I could say.

He was on the verge of tears now, "It hurts.." 

I pulled him up by his arms, and slammed my lips against his. 

He fought against it, so I kept my hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head to stay in place. 

He shoved me, causing my mentality to get angry. I grabbed him, and picked him up bridal style. 

"Let me go," Tom kicked his legs, as I made my way to the bedroom. 

________________

3rd person POV

Jake threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him.  
"Jake," Tom whined, as Jake attached his lips to Tom's neck, sucking and biting. 

Tom continued to squirm, trying to get free from the man.

Jake leaned up, traveling his hands to Tom's shirt collar, and tearing the shirt apart, so Tom's torso could be exposed. 

Jake trailed his tongue down Tom's chest until he reached Tom's navel.  
The wetness of Jake's tongue sent shivers down Tom's body, who still fought against it.

Jake pulled off the rest of Tom's clothes, who was visibly getting drunker by the moment. 

"L-leave mee a-lone.." Tom slurred, while Jake pulled off his own clothes. 

Both naked, Jake got back on top of Tom, slipping one saliva coated finger up Tom's tight hole. 

"Argggh," Tom kicked from the discomfort.

"If you keep moving so much it'll hurt more," Jake growled in Tom's ear. But Tom continued to squirm, making Jake agitated.

He pulled out his finger, slamming his cock inside Tom's ass instead. The pain was agonizing, causing Tom to cry out loud.

Jake continued to thrust his hips forward, while Tom still squirmed.

"Jake stop!!" Tom screamed, throwing a punch this time. 

This only made Jake madder, causing Jake to use his hands to choke Tom, who started coughing from the lack of air. 

Tears slid down Tom's cheeks, dropping onto Jake's hands.   
"J-Jakey please..don't...hurt..m-me," Tom breathed out, clearly struggling.

Jake released his hands, from a sudden burst of emotion, and pulled out of Tom.

Tom jumped off the bed, limping, while gathering up his clothes as fast as he can. 

Jake sat there and watched the whole thing, his heart hurting at the sight.

He never felt like this. Why was he feeling bad for Tom?

__________________

Jake's POV

I tried asking Tom to stay, because he was obviously drunk, but he wouldn't take the words into consideration.

I hurt him, so I can't really blame him for feeling this way.

I ended up calling an Uber for him, because I wasn't gonna let him walk back home. The other option was for me to drive him back home, but he didn't want to be around me any longer, which hurt me inside.

He was supposed to be my next victim...tonight being the night...that I was supposed to end his life...

I don't know what it was that changed my mind.. maybe it was the look in his eyes when I choked him, or the words he croaked out when I did.

The Uber came, picking up Tom, but before Tom closed the backseat door...He smiled a smile that resembled hurt, and said, "Bye Jakey,"

That was the last time I saw him, as he closed the door. 

My face slugged, as I made my way back into the house.

"Hmmmmm...So it seems you didn't kill him?" I jumped, hearing a voice coming from the kitchen.

It was my partner in crime, Ryan.

"Tonight wasn't..his time to go.." I tried to justify my actions.

"What the hell does that mean Jake!? You let him go, so now he is out on the streets knowing our address! Do you know how bad that is for us!?" He smashed a cup on the counter, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"He's different Ryan! H-he makes me feel different..." I squeaked out the last part.

Ryan laughed, "Different huh? You murdered many people.. so how can you feel sympathy for juuust this one guy?"

"I don't have to kill every single person I meet, ok!? Maybe what I want in awhile is just some love, not just bloody hands and a dead body," I walked off back to my room, I'm done with tonight.

"I live here too Jake! We set a plan, and we stick with it! This was not THE PLAN we had!" 

I scoffed, slamming the bedroom door. 

Love? Was that the correct word? The feeling I felt for Tom?   
Did it really matter though? Because after tonight, Tom would probably never want to see me again.... 

I guess I just have to forced myself back into his life. 

____________________


	6. Worse and Worse

7:24 AM

Tom's POV

I was in class, getting tired from the lack of night's rest, and the boringness of the lecture, when the blurred memories of last night crept back into my head.

When I thought about it, maybe I was just being too stubborn. I got a boner because of him, but I pushed him away when the slightest bit of romance arose in the room. A kiss wasn't harmless, but yet, I still shoved him. 

He was just trying to help at first, even though he used his forces to have sex with me, but in the end he stopped, he still had sympathy for me, and I was greatful for that.

I know in some instances people aren't as lucky as I was in that situation. In some instances people may even get killed. 

It's not like I'm tryna justify Jake's actions, but he kinda took care of me in a way, after and before that incident...

We was drunk, especially me, so maybe I'm over exaggerating on what actually happened. 

Maybe I should talk to him about it, but I have absolutely no way to contact him, which frustrates me. I never asked for his number, and I don't remember his address...ugh

"Hello??" Zendaya waved her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I quickly lifted my head looking around the class. 

"You zoned out...so you missed a few notes..but I'll let you borrow my notebook for copying..only if you give me that bag of Hot Cheetos you got," 

"What? That's not fair tho-"

She cut me off, "Bag...of..Hot.. Cheetos," she gave me this stern look that low-key scared me.

I hurriedly grabbed them and handed them over to her.

I watched her as she just sat there, opened the bag, and plopped a few into her mouth. 

She smirked and gathered up her things, which left me confused.

She got up and walked her way down the row and out the door, with me watching her every move.

"Alright guys..class is dismissed, have a great rest of your day, and make sure you got everything copied, cause tomorrow we will have a short pop quiz," The professor dismissed the class from the front of the room.

She tricked me....and I let it happen.

I don't have the notes.. and I also don't have my snack for later now... 

Thanks for being on my mind Jake. 

__________________

8:52 AM 

I met up with Jacob after classes, now currently walking on campus to get to our apartment nearby.

"And then she left with my Cheetos, not even giving me the notebook!" I complained to him.

"Well...you really didn't even try to get the notebook, you just sat there..so I don't blame her, it's kinda funny to be honest with you," Jacob chuckled.

I was looking at Jacob annoyed when someone walked into me and caused me to fall on my arse. 

"Watch where you're going..FAGGOT, or else.." I looked up at the guy who just shoved me down, he was giving me a weird threatening look. 

"Tony, is this what you do in your free time, except checking yourself out in the mirror? Cause everytime I'm in the bathroom you're always taking mirror selfies with the duck lips," Jacob tried to standup for me, only to get insulted as well.

"Shut up fatty, maybe if you lost some weight you would be doing the same thing..but I have class so I'll see you weirdos later," And with that the "Tony" guy walked off.

It was just like the movies, the whole scenario.

Is this what American colleges actually consist of? Ragers and bullies? 

My day keeps getting worse and worse. 

_____________

We finally got to our apartment, where it still smelt of alcohol and other drugs from last night. 

The place wasn't 100% cleaned up, so that's what Jacob's and my morning consisted of, cleaning and organizing.

Tired, we plopped on the couch to watch television before we went out for lunch. 

Popping up first, as always, was the news channel.

"-missing. Investigators were told that Wesley Gullet was to return to work, late at night, from dropping off pizzas, but never returned-"

Jacob changed the channel, already knowing that this stuff makes me uncomfortable.

"Where were you last night..by the way?" Jacob questioned, still flickering through the channels.

"Ohhh...I just went to somebody else's house after the cops got called, so I wouldn't get questioned and all that," 

I forgot I didn't talk to Jacob last night or this morning as we was busy with our own stuff. 

"Oohhh...did you get laid?" Jacob smirked, ready for me to spill the beans. 

"I- ummm.." 

Should I tell him? Should I make up something? 

"Pfffttt," I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it right after.

"YES! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"  
Jacob grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me violently. 

*Ring, ring*

Jacob stopped, causing me to regain my focus back from the dizziness. 

It was the home phone that was ringing, the type that only the front desk call you on.

Jacob ran to pick it up, me guessing it was going to be about last night. 

_________

Jacob hung up the phone, and turned to me.

"So...I guess the owner or something wants to talk to...you?? Maybe because you're new here, but they just said only you, not me...so..." Jacob shrugged, and sat back in the couch carefree. 

"Ohh, um, alright," I got up and put my shoes on. 

Great...I'ma have to talk to the owner...me? An awkward person? Great, amazing, fantastic.

I went down the elevator to the main floor, just like last night. 

The door opened, so I slowly made my way into the lobby. Nobody. Not even at the front desk.

Where was I supposed to go? 

I walked up to the front desk counter and ringed the little bell they have there. 

"Come in, through the door!"  
I heard a manly voice shout from the closed door behind the counter. 

I made my way behind the desk and to the door, slowly creeping it open, and sliding my body through the crack, and closing the door behind me.

Huh? Nobody was here.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

_______________


End file.
